


How to break a kitty’s heart

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Adrien find out some things. He doesn’t take it very well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thought that I had to put on paper.

_Run._ That was the first thought to enter his mind as Adrien backed away from his father’s office door. So he ran. Straight to his room, called for his transformation and jumped out the window. No destination in mind, Chat just kept running while tears started streaming down his cheeks. _This can’t be happening._ He shook his head. He did not want to think about it. The leather clad boy just kept running and jumping over the rooftops.  
——————  
Panting, he sat down next to a random chimney. His tears had dried up from the wind while running, but his mood was still dark. Finally calm enough, he couldn’t deny it anymore; his father was Hawkmoth. A humorless laugh escaped his lips as he buried his head in his hands. This day couldn’t get any worse. First he’d overslept because of the late-night akuma, the third one that day. _So that’s why Father’s been so busy lately._ Then he forgot his homework in his rush to get to school, earning him a scolding from the teacher. Back home again he’d been scolded twice, this time by Natalie and then his father, for his tardiness. He sure had lived up to the name of Black Cat today. The worst part however had been during lunch. Marinette had called out to him, wanting to talk. He had not expected to be confessed to. It still hurt his heart remembering the sadness filling her eyes after his first words. She had stormed off before he could even finish his sentence. Too shocked at her sudden departure he had lost sight of her before he could make his body move to capture her to tell her everything he’d wanted to say. _I guess it’s too late now though..._

He was deep in his depressing thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, his body reacted on its own. He jumped up, spun around with his baton ready and hissed like that cat he is. 

“Wow there Kitty!” Ladybug held up her hands as she took a step back. “You ok?”  
Chat relaxed when he realized it was his partner. He put away his baton but only shrugged in response to her question. How was he supposed to tell her that _his father_ was Hawkmoth? 

“You had a bad day?” She asked quietly. He didn’t really know what to say so he settled for; “Yeah.” That’s when he noticed she had dried up tears on her cheeks. “You too?” 

She sat down next to him and crossed her arms over her legs. “Mmhmm. Got my heart broken today.” 

He sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulder. He might not be able to improve his own mood, but maybe he could help his friend. “I’m sorry, Bug. Do you want to talk about it?” 

She shrugged. “There’s not much to talk about. I always knew he was out of my league, but he’s just so amazing I couldn’t help falling for him anyway. I told him how I feel today, and he said that there’s another girl.” She groaned and put her forehead on her knees as he gently traces circles on her back. “The worst part is that I have to face him again tomorrow. Not to mention he is everywhere to remind me. Even here..” She gestured towards the large billboard in front of them with his face on it.

His hand froze and it felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown at him. “You like Adrien Agreste?”

Ladybug‘s cheeks burned as she realized she had revealed to much. “Ehm.. Yes. He’s the guy I told you about before.” She admitted with a sigh. 

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?” He stood up, eyes flashing with anger. “You sure are cruel, _Marinette_.” He could see her flinching as he used her civilian name, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. ”You’ve ignored my feelings and broken my heart more than once as Ladybug. Then you befriended me as you civilian self without telling me who you were, even lying to me though you say you hate liars. And now you’re telling me I’ve been competing with _myself_ all this time?!. You didn’t even let me finish my sentence earlier today because you decided by yourself that I was going to reject you.” He was breathing heavily with his fist shaking at his sides. He knew he should feel happy that the girl he used to love and his newly found crush was the same person, but with everything else going on this had only pushed him over the edge. He’d had enough. Everyone was a liar. With a furious growl he turned around and jumped awyay, leaving a stunned Ladybug behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little transition from the first chapter to the next :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback :) I also want to see where this goes so I’ll write one or two more chapters :)

Adrien dropped his transformation as he threw himself on his bed. Plagg said nothing, just quietly helped himself to some camembert from the small fridge that had been installed in the room. After finishing the cheese he flew over to Adrien and sat down on top of his head. The boy’s slow breathing let him know his chosen had fallen asleep. _Good._ He sighed as he patted the boy’s head. _You’ve had a rough day, Kid. But I’m afraid tomorrow won’t be any easier..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs help.

Adrien hunched down behind a couple of dumpsters outside of the school. He’d been avoiding Marinette all day. Considering how she’d tried to speak with him at every given opportunity, she must’ve put two and two together yesterday. Not that he’d been subtle. He sighed. He still didn’t know what to do about his father and he was in no mood to confide in his Princess at the moment. Adrien groaned as he remember what he’d said to her yesterday, feeling very guilty. Not that it wasn’t the truth but he could’ve phrased it differently. He knew he would have to talk to her about it, soon, but he didn’t have the courage yet. She was probably mad and the thought of an angry Marinette and Ladybug combined was terrifying. He shook his head and peeked out from the dumpsters. The coast was clear. 

Quickly making his way to the Chinese massage parlor, he soon found himself outside the door of the Master. His hand was up to knock on the door but he hesitated. Fear of judgment was filling him, making it hard to make himself known. 

Plagg shot up from his bag and knocked loudly at the door. “Yo! Old man! My Kid need your help.” Adrien grabbed hold of his kwami and hissed at him. “Plagg! What are you doing?” The cat just rolled his eyes at him. “You need help and I’m helping you get it.” 

Whispering a quick thank you to his friend, Adrien straightened himself as the door opened. Master Fu greeted him with a warm, and somehow amused, smile. The boy stepped into the room quickly, still not sure what to say. 

“Look at what the _Chat_ dragged in.” Marinette was sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in hand. Adrien winced as he saw the her burning eyes following him as he sat down on the rug, straight across from her. _I knew it! She’s mad!_ Adrien was sure that had he been transformed at the moment, his ears would have been flat against his head. He might be larger in size, but he was terrified of the tiny girl in front of him. 

Luckily Master Fu raised his hands to diffuse the situation before it could begin. “Now, now, young ones. There will be time to talk about your reveal later. I feel young Adrien here has an important story to tell.” 

Marinette took a deep breath and the anger in her eyes softened slightly, which Adrien was very grateful for. He was nervous as it was. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Confused, he tried again with the same result. He patted his pocket and Plagg popped out, looking confused as to why his boy wasn’t spilling the beans already. Adrien opened his mouth, shrugged and shook his head. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got you tongue?” The girl in front of him looked more and more irritated. He shot back with a glare, trying to say something, but not even a sound escaped his lips. 

Plagg hovered in front of him, eyes squinted in focus. “This is bad.” He turned to the others. “Hawkmoth manage to get to him.”

“Hawkmoth?!” Marinette practically screamed. “How did he get to Adrien? Why?” The anger was blown away from her eyes, replaced with worry. Adrien couldn’t help his heart picking up speed and a small pink tint dusting his cheeks. 

Plagg let out a deep sigh. “Because Kid here found out his identity yesterday.”

All color drained from Marinette’s face, her hands clenching in front of her heart. Even Master Fu furrowed his brows in worry as he held out his hand for the black kwami to sit. “How did it happen?” 

Plagg shrugged. “Kid overheard him talking about the miraculouses. Then he saw Nooroo. Wasn’t hard to connect the dots.” Adrien crossed his arms and let out a frustrated puff of air. Plagg made it sound like no big deal. 

“S-so, who is h-he?” Marinette asked. Plagg turned to Adrien, face filled with more sympathy than the boy had though the cat capable of. “His father.”

At the little cat’s words, Adrien fell to the floor as a terrible pain shot through him. He heard Marientte scream his name and saw her start towards him. 

Then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really need to talk but first they have to solve this new problem.
> 
> I want to make the next chapter a little longer so it’ll be a couple of days. Just so you know :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan, and Marinette and Adrien “talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Enjoy the chapter :)

Adrien opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light above. His head hurt and everything was slightly fuzzy. He tried to sit up only to be pushed down by gentle but firm hands. “Stay down until you feel better, Adrien.” Marinette’s voice sounded far away but he could feel her breath on his face. His cheeks burned scarlet as he realized that his head was in her lap, but he obeyed his Lady, closed his eyes and stayed down. 

After a couple of minutes his head stopped spinning, so he opened his eyes again. Marinette’s ocean blue eyes met with his. “Feel better?”

He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. He let out a frustrated puff of air and nodded to answer her question. 

“Still no voice, huh.” Plagg sat down on his chest, crossing his little arms in thought. 

Adrien shook his head and was reminded that his head was still in Marinette’s lap. He quickly sat up and scratched his neck, smiling sheepishly at her. 

”You’re welcome, Adrien. Now what do we do about Hawkmoth?” Marinette turned her attention to Master Fu.

Before the old man could answer, Adrien clapped his hands to call everyone’s attention to him. Marinette tilted her head to one side. “Yes, Adrien?” 

He made many gestures trying to explain his plan, not sure if they would get it through what his hands were telling.

“...so you’ll talk to him as yourself while I sneak inside and then we strike when an opportunity is given?” Marinette had gotten it all and Adrien couldn’t help the beaming smile donning his lips as he nodded in confirmation. _Of course_ his Lady would understand what he was trying to say. 

“That sounds very dangerous.” A squeaky voice came from Marinette’s shoulder. Adrien had never seen the red, spotted kwami before, but if was pretty obvious who she belonged to. 

“I agree with Tikki.“ Marinette stood up. “But I think its the best plan we have so let’s do it.” 

Adrien looked at her with a question mark in his face. 

“Yes, _now_ , Adrien.” She sighed, then called her transformation. 

Had he been a smiley it would have been the one with stars instead of eyes, or hearts, he couldn’t decide. Adrien was blown away by how amazing she looked when her magical suit appeared on her, following her movements and materializing from the pink magic. A big dopey smile grew on his lips.

“You coming?” Adrien snapped out of his thoughts at the harsh tone. _Right! She’s still mad about yesterday._ Marinette had her fist on her cocked hip, looking very annoyed. He quickly stood up and opened his mouth to call his transformation. Plagg frowned. “This will be a problem.”

————————  
Adrien couldn’t help the silent shrieks as they flew towards his father’s mansion. He was used to doing this with his suit on. Without it he felt very exposed in his Lady’s arms. Though he trusted her completely, it was still terrifying.

They stopped on top of a roof not far from the mansion. Ladybug sat him down and then folded her arms with a frown. “Before we do this, I have a couple of things to say.” Ignoring the question in his eyes, she continued. “I can’t believe you Adrien! You find out who Hawkmoth is and don’t tell me straight away? Then you go back to _his_ house and get yourself compromised! How could you be so stupid?!” She was practically yelling at him now while tears started streaming down her cheeks. Adrien stared at her not sure what to say, or do since his voice was out of business at the moment. His mind was frantically trying to figure out if she was angry or sad or worried or... maybe everything at once? One more look at her confirmed it, and he pulled her in for a hug. He stroked her head, comforting her while she sobbed into his chest. Ladybug had her arms around him, holding on tight. 

As her tears subsided, her grip softened and she leaned back a little to look up at him. He wore a soft smile on his lips and gently wiped away a tear still on her cheek. 

_How could I be so lucky as to have this amazing girl to be my partner, my best friend? She’s like a star, always shining when my life seems dark. The girl who manage to steal my heart twice. Brave, smart, compassionate... Ladybug, Marinette, both sides of her has done everything she can to be on my side._ Adrien hated to admit it, but he understood why she’d been so adamant on keeping their identities secret. He would’ve hated being the reason for her, or anyone she cared about, getting hurt. 

Her eyes sparkled from crying and he couldn’t help himself. _She’s so adorable._ He slowly leaned forward, giving her time to move if she wanted to. She didn’t. Their noses brushed as his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. 

He soon parted from her lips, not wanting to overstay his welcome. They _were_ sort of still fighting after all. He didn’t get to move far though before she grabbed his head, pulling him down to another sweet kiss. His mind was swept blank except for one thought.

“Marinette.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Not to spoil too much but next chapter will be heavy on the angst ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I’m sorry for the wait. Life kind of got in the way..again. But it’s finally done - the second-to-last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

”Marinette.”

His eyes flew open as he realized he’d just spoken her name out loud. Ladybug met his eyes, hers full of surprise and happiness. Neither of them noticed the white butterfly fluttering away. 

Adrien couldn’t help the dopey smile growing on his face. “Guess there’s something about ‘true love’s kiss’ after all?” This earned him an eye roll, but he could see pink dusting his Lady’s cheeks. 

Suddenly, something behind her caught his eye. Before he could react, a tree root shot up and snatched Ladybug away. 

His heart twisted with terror when she screamed as the root tightened its grip on her.

“KID!” Plagg waved his hands in front of his eyes. 

_Oh, right!_ Adrien snapped out of his haze and punched the air. “Plagg, claws out!” 

———————  
Chat jumped as fast as he could but the root just kept getting further away, an unconscious Ladybug in its grip. There had been no sign of the akuma itself so he could only assume it laid in wait somewhere. Not that he cared at the moment. All that mattered was getting his Lady. 

_Please legs, move faster! I can’t loose her! I’m nothing without her._

Thoughts of a life without Ladybug, without Marinette, flooded his mind as he kept racing forward. No more shy ‘good morning’ at school. No more cute stammering and glowing cheeks. No more fun bantering during patrol. No more relaxed conversations on her balcony. No more _her_.

He landed on a roof, panting heavily as his eyes started filling with tears. He shook his head and wipes the tears before they could fall. He couldn’t think about that now. He had an akuma to catch. 

As he prepared to take off again, he felt something tickle his nose. He sneezed and then everything went black. 

_Not again!_

———————  
When Adrien opened his eyes, he instantly knew where they were. Home. 

He never knew there was a room behind the large window that decorated the mansion. 

In front of the window he could make out the silhouette of what he assumed were his father. Hawkmoth turned around when he tried sitting up on the floor. 

“Adrien. You’re awake.” He walked over and stood over his son. “Good.” 

Adrien glared up at the man. “What have you done to Ladybug?” 

“Ah yes. The girl. I assumed that would be your first concern.” He pointed his staff toward the other corner of the room. “Miss Dupain-Cheng is over there.” 

She was laying in the floor, still unconscious. Both her feet and hands were bound. Her ears were bare. 

Dread filled his stomach. _No._ He quickly glanced down at his hand only to find it bare as well. “No.”

Hawkmoth reached out his hand and revealed their two miraculouses. “As you can see I am close to my goal.” He pocketed the jewelry and again looked down at his son. “I wish you to join me, Adrien.”

He hissed and backed up against the wall. “Never!”

His father slowly shook his head.  
“I never thought you would be the black cat. Still, you should value your mother more than that title.”

“M-mother?”

“Yes, Adrien. I’m doing this to bring her back.”

At his words, Adrien’s mind crashed into a million pieces. His _mother_. She could come back? Memories of her spilled out; smiles, laughter, happiness. They could be a family again. But... they would make a wish on the miraculouses. Betray his Lady. Betray Plagg. Betray...himself. His mother could come back. Marinette would never forgive him. _I miss Mother._

He took a shaky breath and held out his trembling hand towards Father. 

“Adrien! Don’t!” 

His head whipped up toward the sound of her voice. Marinette’s eyes were wide and panicked as she took in the situation. 

He bit his lip and looked away. _Think of Mother. Think of Mother._

She tried to say something else but a butterfly stopped her, covering her mouth.

Hawkmoth smiled as he pulled his son to his feet. “Good. You understand.” 

“Yes, Father.”

He dared a sideways glance at Marinette again. The betrayal was clear in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her look at him like that. 

His Father stepped up to the middle of the room, Adrien following close behind. The man called off his transformation and removed the butterfly pin. 

“Let us begin.” Gabriel took out the two miraculouses from his pocket as put them on a small table, next to the Miraculous grimoire. 

Adrien suddenly shot forward and snatched up his ring, together with the ladybug earrings and the butterfly pin. Retreating to the corner where Marinette still was, he slipped on the ring and called his transformation. 

Gabriel looked at him with utter disbelief, his jaw slightly open. 

He tore the butterfly from his Lady’s mouth and put the earrings in their proper place. A quick move of his claws and she was freed from her restraints. 

Gabriel was quickly turning more and more red from anger, but it was too late. Ladybug transformed and zipped out through the window, the butterfly in her hand. 

Chat turned to his father, sadness coloring his voice as he spoke. “There was really no choice you know. I love Mother and I miss her. I understand why you did it, but what you tried to do was _wrong_. I could never do that to Ladybug, to myself. Mother wouldn’t want it either.” The last sentence was barely a whisper as every word hurt. He could’ve returned his mother to them. But the woman Adrien knew would never have wanted to sacrifice another, the balance of the world, for herself. 

He took one last look at his father before taking off after his Lady.

At the departure of his son, Gabriel fell to his knees as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarifications:  
> 1) Yes Adrien was possessed by an akuma and that’s why he blacked out last chapter. Dont ask me how that all works cause I don’t have an idea. Some special spy-akuma maybe? And it was purified by Ladybug’s kiss? I’ll have to plan my stories better next time XD  
> 2) the ”root” and the “knock-out-spores” tickling Chat’s nose belonged to an akuma (of the usual kind). My guess is that Hawkmoth called back the butterfly once he had both heroes in his lair. 
> 
> Only one chapter to go now. Will do my best to get it done as soon as I can :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien grieve and rejoice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is mostly fluff :)  
> Enjoy!

Chat raced to catch his Lady, but she was nowhere to be found. He tried looking for her at Master Fu’s but she had already dropped off the butterfly and left. The Eiffel Tower? No. L’arc du triumph? No. The Seine? No. Her balcony? No. He was running out of ideas of where to look and decided that if she didn’t want to be found; he wouldn’t search. 

He didn’t want to go home though. Not yet. He didn’t really know what to expect of his father now that he’d lost his miraculous. He’d barely seen the man the last couple of weeks...months... well, to be honest he’d barely seen him the past year. Now, of course, he could see how juggling a multi-billion-euro company with being the resident super villain could be difficult to combine with family life. 

Chat landed on a roof and sat down against a brick wall. A heavy sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. Memories of happier times danced in front of his eyelids. His parents smiling as the four year old Adrien showed them the latest magic trick he’d learned. His father getting excited showing nine year old him the new designs for the coming season. His mother’s proud smile as he walked his first runway. 

Tears threatened to fall beneath his still closed eyes, a small smile on his lips. She’d been the sun shining in their home. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes shining with love and pride for her husband and son. Chat buried his face in his hands, the smile gone and his teeth clenched as he fought the tears. 

The sound of Paris was all around him. Even late at night, cars drove through the city. Some bars let go of their last visitors before closing. A swarm of pigeons took to the sky, startled by a random cat. 

His body shook as the first sob broke through. Soon he was sobbing uncontrollably.

————————

His transformation had worn off a long time ago. Plagg has taken refuge in his pocket, nibbling on his cheese as he waited for the storm to pass. Adrien was thankful to grieve in peace. It felt like he’d lost her again. He’d had the choice to bring her back. 

He dried the last of his tears, thankfully accepting the tissue offered by his kwami. He didn’t regret his decision, he knew it was the right one to make, but it hurt to know what could’ve been. A small part of him wished he could be selfish like his father, but if his partnership with Ladybug had taught him anything it was that there was no shortcut to happiness - no cheating.

His lips turned upwards, his mood brightening at the thought of his Lady. How could a black cat be so lucky to have _her_ as his partner. If his mother had been the sun, then Ladybug was the moon; shining through the darkness giving him comfort. 

_Marinette..._

After making sure Plagg has finished his camembert, Adrien rose to his feet calling his transformation. He’d been wallowing in his grief for long enough. 

A light caught his eye and he noticed he was right next to their school. A small grin spread on his face as he jumped down to the building. 

Not wanting to draw attention to himself he called off his transformation again. He rounded the corner and found himself next to the stairs; the very place Marinette had confessed to him just yesterday. Mixed feelings swirled through him. Happiness that his princess liked him. Sadness that she’d thought he was rejecting her. Relief that his two crushes turned out to be the same amazing girl.  
Fear that he’d ruined it somehow, seeing how she had disappeared after they had defeated his father. 

Another sigh escaped him. If only he’d been better with words. Then maybe they could’ve avoided the whole misunderstanding from the beginning. Then again he wouldn’t know who ladybug was. He wouldn’t know who Hawkmoth was. They would continue to fight his villains along side each other while possibly dating. They would’ve had to lie to each other constantly, trying to explain missed dates or late arrivals due to akuma attacks. The relationship probably wouldn’t have lasted long. 

Despite all the tears and anguish of the last 48 hours, Adrien was grateful. They could have a proper relationship now, based on honesty and love, without secret identities complicating everything. Except he didn’t know if _she_ still wanted _him_. 

He continued up the stairs towards to entrance door of the school. Deep in his own thoughts, he didn’t see her until he tripped on her legs and landed hard on the steps. 

Adrien looked up and met the the ocean that was _her_ eyes. They were wide from being startled but quickly softened as she reached out a hand to help him up. 

“You can’t help falling for me huh?”

Not believing his ears, Adrien gaped at the girl in front of him. _Did she just..._

Marinette sat on the top step, grinning with pink dusting her cheeks.

“What? Did you think you were the only one who knew lame pickup lines?” She asked innocently. 

His hand clutches at his heart. “My Lady! You have stolen my heart yet again. However can this cat ever deserve you with your whit and beauty.”

She rolled her eyes but he could see her biting back a laugh. Oh, how he loved this girl. 

Suddenly curious, his grin turned sly. He put his hands on either side of her on the stairs and leaned closer, his eyes holding hers. “You doubt your hold on me, Princess?“ 

He could see her blush deepening with the close proximity, her stubborn expression slipping slightly. 

Pleased with the reaction, he dared to lean closer to whisper in her ear. 

“Marinette, I love you.” 

He was rewarded with a high-pitched squeak and he could see her ears turning crimson. He chuckled as he straightened himself. She was absolutely adorable with the deepest blush he’d ever seen coloring her cheeks, her eyes wide with wonder and mouth slight open. 

He leaned closer again, this time aiming for her lips. He hesitated for a moment to see her eyes drift close before he closed the distance between them.

It was a sweet kiss that left her giggling and him with a dopey grin on his face. He rested his forehead against hers, savoring her.

“Please be my girlfriend, Maribug.”

She snorted. “Maribug?”

Adrien shrugged. “Marinette. Ladybug. Maribug.”

She rolled her eyes again, still smiling. “You weirdo.”

He winked at her. “I can be your weirdo if you want me to.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
